1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, a method of driving the electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to processing of correcting display data for defining grayscales of a pixel.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, electro-optical devices having a correcting function in order to suppress the deterioration of display quality due to disturbance factors are known. For example, a technology for detecting changes in temperature accompanied by heat generation of organic EL elements by a plurality of temperature sensors provided in a display panel and correcting the driving of the display panel in accordance with the detected change is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-175046.